The Mysterious Robot, Minerva X
The Mysterious Robot, Minerva X is the fifth chapter of Mazinger Angels, it features Minerva X in battle for the first time. Summary Gorgon recounts how he hated everyone in the world for despise and ridicule him for his psychic powers even his parents who abandoned. He then remembered when a man came to him offering support to take revenge on society and that money was not needed as their objectives were the same. Suddenly the tiger seems to speak to Gorgon about already acknowledging defeat and tells him to go deeper into his grudge causing Gorgon's powers to surge. Minerva X activates in response to Gorgon's powers as it begins to absorb his brain waves and Minerva takes flight to the scene where the Angels and Gorgon are at taking Minerva and his tiger into the sky. Sayaka tells Hikaru to go to the ground level with Daisuke and the Scarlet Mobile to search for survivors to which Hikaru complies with a sigh. Downtown, Maria is saddened by Duke's death as he was her only friend. Thinking angrily about the Mazinger Angels, Maria encounters a group of thugs who Maria leads to an alley so that she can vent her anger out on them, easily defeating them due to her precognition and telekinesis. At HQ, the Angels recount the incident with witness reports talking about Gorgon and his tiger as the perpetrators to the attack on Tokyo and the theft of Minerva. As Prof. Nonaka ponders on what to do, Hikaru brings up the fact on how there is a limit to move Minerva which might leave an opening. The professor however states that Minerva's power surpasses the other MA robots in everything making any chance slim. An alarm stating Minerva appeared in city starts and the Angels move out. Gorgon has Minerva X destroy parts of the city with its Rocket Punch. As Gorgon gloats, Hikaru tracks the brainwaves giving Sayaka Gorgon's location. As Aphrodite A and Venus A confront Gorgon ordering him to surrender Minerva, Gorgon laughs as he has it attack Aphrodite. After its forearms return, Jun notes how different it looks from the first time, to which Hikaru reveals that it was Minerva's alternate Sirene Mode. Gorgon has Minerva attack again hitting Aphrodite and Venus from behind with its Rocket Punch and a Koshiryoku Beam directed at Diana A. Diana dodges it and fires missiles at Minerva that have no effect. As Gorgon attempts to give the killing blow, he coughs up blood and Minerva stops moving. With Gorgon down, Maria steps in to have her revenge on the Angels for Duke's death. As Maria activates Minerva, Hikaru calls out to her. She tries to explain to her friend about what really happened. Unfortunately, Maria's desire for vengeance makes her disown Hikaru as a friend and prepares to fight. Trivia * The man who offered Gorgon the offer to join Dr. Hell is a Panther, a footsoldier of Panther Claw, the antagonist group from Cutey Honey. Category:Angels Chapters